


The Urge To Bite

by Hobihope1994



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dark Past, Falling In Love, Fighting, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jakehoon, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sunki, Vampire Bites, Vampire/Vampire Relationship, Vampires, heesung, jaywon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobihope1994/pseuds/Hobihope1994
Summary: "Jay you have to stay away from me!" jungwon turned away from him quickly, not wanting him to see his face. why did his eyes have to turn red now?!Jay had worry laced all over his expression when he noticed how the younger was acting all of a sudden. "why what's wrong?!"an au where vampires like Jungwon, Sunghoon, and Niki are living double lives to try to fit in. But will they be able to fight the urge to bite?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> so if you pressed on my story, hiii. this is my first ever one i'm putting on ao3 so i know this will suck but read to your hearts' content ! i picked the vampire type idea due to the fact that it's their little concept so yeah. enjoy reading :))
> 
> see more notes at the end.

'hide your identity' 

'don't get caught for who you really are' 

'you'll never be normal again, ever' 

Jungwon sat up in a hurry, sweat coating his forehead. he raked his hands through his hair while breathing irregularly. he glanced at the clock that was on his bedside table, it reading 3am.

it's been days since he's been having these weird dreams and thoughts. of course he knew that he couldn't be normal, that he couldn't fit in, that he couldn't be accepted for who he really was but he can't help the thoughts that decided to pass through his stupid vampire head. 

after some minutes going by, the black haired vampire chose to rise from his bed and make it to his kitchen in a groggy manner, already seeing his best friends up and moving around sipping on bloodbags. "what're you guys up so early for?" he asked, squinting his eyes from the light being on, thrusting his hand out to ask for a bloodbag. in return, Niki tossed him one while still drinking on his. 

"well, we went to sleep all day don't you remember?" the oldest of the three voiced out while he seated himself on the kitchen's counter. "i'm actually surprised you're up right now. you haven't been able to sleep these days, you need rest." Sunghoon looks up from the red content he was drinking and faced the younger. 

"i told you not to worry about that, i'm fine." Jungwon said curtly, poking a hole in the bloodbag to finally start drinking it. Sunghoon hates when Jungwon gets like this. trying to figure things out on his own, being stubborn. and these were just a couple of his bad habits and traits. 

"yeah, and you waking up with sweat all the time just shows that you're taking care of it perfectly." Sunghoon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Jungwon scoffed and turned to Niki who was quiet all this time. "Niki, tell this know-it-all vampire that-" he got cut off by Niki's words. 

"don't drag me into this! i'm not gonna be a liaison for you two, figure it out yourselves! i'm heading back off to bed." he took the last sip of his sweet drink and threw the empty packet into the waste bin, walking up the stairs to his room.

Jungwon could only huff and sit next to Sunghoon on the counter, the said other laughing at his efforts to be backed up. Jungwon leaned his head on the cabinet behind himself, looking up at the ceiling while biting onto his bottom lip in thought. 

"what're you thinking about now?" Sunghoon questioned, craning his neck to the younger. 

"nothing it's just- do we really have to go to school next week? i mean look at us..we're basically dead. what do we need education for?" he asked, putting emphasis on 'dead'. don't get the younger wrong, before the tragic incident, he loved going to school. but ever since then, he just doesn't see a point on educating himself or even stepping foot in the building. all motivation just instantly left out of Jungwon's body. 

"i know that we're 'dead' but that doesn't mean we can't fit into the society, especially when no one really knows what happened that day." Sunghoon let out before jumping off the counter, holding out his hand so he can help the other off. Jungwon pursed his lips and took ahold of Sunghoon's hand to jump down, letting it go afterwards. "you never know, maybe you can finally feel normal again. going to school, making new friends, finding a lover. all the things we couldn't do back then. we've been hiding in the dark for too long and you know it." 

he was right. when was the last time he felt like he belonged? he couldn't remember but he missed the feeling to the point that it felt too foreign. some say that you should be yourself even if that means to be a little different but in their cases, being different can be dangerous for them--hence the reason why they've been hiding away from the outside world. Jungwon would rather much want to stay inside his safe, familiar home and wallow in his self pity than to step foot outside of closed doors to face the reality of things. obviously sunghoon had different plans at hand. 

"yah yah, i get all of that but i guess i'm just not ready yet. what if something bad happens or people find out who we really are- what will happen then?!" Jungwon screamed out in distress. he always overthinks situations and freak out, making Sunghoon hit his forehead with his hand. 

"i'm sure none of that will happen, now stop overreacting and get it together!" the older said, shaking the other out of his unnecessary thoughts.

"geez- ok ok, i was only trying to think realistically!" the younger vamp let out, attempting to make the other stop shaking him vigorously. "i don't understand how you can be so calm and collected during all of this. we're going back to the outside world for crying out loud! who's to say that it's really safe out there anymore?!"

"it was never really safe to begin with, i don't see the difference."

"ok true but still-"

"just trust me this once, wonie-ah. nothing bad is gonna happen." Sunghoon quickly ruffled up the other's hair and threw away his now empty bloodbag. "i'm heading off to sleep, we'll talk about this later if that's what you want." the older vamp turned around, not waiting for the other's response while walking up the many stairs of their house to his room shortly after. Jungwon looked at Sunghoon's retreating back and sighed, banging his hands on the kitchen's counter in frustration. 

'i hope that idiot knows what he's doing'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

they never had that talk.

a week went past just as quick as you can snap your fingers and Jungwon wasn't so happy about that. he was currently touching up on his outfit. he had on an oversized light purple sweater with white skinny ripped jeans, not forgetting to put on his favorite white pairs of sneakers. he knew he didn't want to go to school but he at least wanted to look good while doing so.

they already enrolled a few days before so the only thing they needed to do was get their schedule and get toured around the building to know where everything was.

he slung his backpack on one of his shoulders and walked out his bedroom with an empty look on his face, still sinking in that he has school today. 'let this day go bad so i won't have to go back' he said in his head, mentally crossing his fingers to seal the wish. 

making his way downstairs, he already sees Niki and Sunghoon up and ready to go. he clutched onto the strap of his bookbag, feeling a bit nervous just thinking about what could possibly go wrong today. of course it didn't go unnoticed, Sunghoon walked over to the younger vamp and patted his shoulder, letting him know that everything will be fine. Jungwon took a huge breath and let it out, relaxing his body a bit. 

"alright let's start the day, shall we vamps?" Niki said walking towards the front door to leave.

"hey, wait up!" Sunghoon let out before dashing towards the door where Niki was. Jungwon could only laugh and shake his head at their antics and left the house with them, not forgetting to lock the place up before retreating fully from the safety of his home.

Jungwon immediately got bombarded with scents and sceneries in which he hasn't been able to take in since literally forever. he lifted his head to the sky and smiled, not completely hating the trip to school. he was always so quick to turn down anything that doesn't sound appealing or cautious in the slightest.

today's the day that everything will change. for the better or worse for the three vamps.

they eventually made it to the school, thankfully not late. all three of them looked up at the building with thoughtful looks on their faces. they all looked at each other with small smiles and walked in together, looking for the office for their schedules.

the first thing they noticed once they stepped inside was-

"blood. i can smell it everywhere." Niki whispered to the others. he looked around at the floods of people storming past him, breathing in the sweet aroma. he felt himself almost losing control, his eyes turning a certain red color. Jungwon was quick to see it and he covered his eyes in a not so humanly speed. 

"Niki-ah, pull it together. we just stepped in here!" Jungwon whisper yelled. Niki groaned, trying to calm himself down, reverting his eyes back to normal. he couldn't resist the smell himself either. how he just wanted to take the warm, sweet liquid that's running through their bodies. 

the three best friends got weird stares from the surrounding students and Sunghoon just decided to send nervous smiles their way and dragged the others away quickly.

"phew, i'm glad we managed to get away or else Niki would've lost his cool. his red eyes would be the least of our problems" Jungwon said a bit over a whisper, nudging Sunghoon's arm with a relieved look.

even though they drunk plenty of bloodbags to last them for days, they still yearned for the freshness of the blood that were in the form of a human. it's been forever since they drunk from people so the sensation was killing them to say the least. "let's just hurry and find the office, yeah?" Jungwon let down his hands from Niki's eyes and the other two just nodded their heads, looking around in hopes to find it sooner than later.

___________________________________________________________________

"oops- sorry!" Jay yelled out to the boy he just ran into, him looking back at Jay with a nonchalant expression. he was currently late for one of his tours of the school he had with one of the three new students. it was unlike him to be late but his parents wouldn't stop asking him to do things around the house before he left out. he was gonna make sure to send them an angry text or two later, he had other important tasks at hand. 

Jay opened the doors to the office with the student's schedule in hand, sighing in relief that the new students didn't arrive yet.

"well, well. look who's late." Jay looked around to see who said it and it was no one else other than his best friend Jake. "it's a good thing they didn't make it yet." he said teasing the latecomer.

"tell that to my parents. they had me running around like a mad man before i had to leave out for the day." Jay rolled his eyes, taking his seat on one of the chairs in the room. "i wonder what's taking the new students so long anyways." he froze his gaze at the door of the office.

"well this school is kinda big, y'know?" both Jay and Jake whipped their heads to the new voice and noticed that it was their other best friend Sunoo. "i wouldn't be surprised if their lost right now." Sunoo said with a chuckle, strolling over to Jay and sits right next to him. "hopefully they make it soon though, i have classes to attend."

as if on cue, the door begins to creak open and three unrecognizable students walk in. Sunoo, Jake, and Jay stand up to greet them. Jungwon and the others bowed, facing the others after.

"we're deeply sorry, we kinda got lost in the school for the first twenty minutes" Sunghoon apologized on behalf of their absences. although them getting lost was the truth, that wasn't the entire story. you see, jungwon couldn't contain himself from the smell of the blood anymore and his fangs decided to sprout out as if it was show and tell. thankfully no one saw, Sunghoon and Niki had to drag Jungwon to the nearest bathroom to ease him down. that took ten minutes all on its own to complete that one task! 

"that's quite alright, i figured you guys would've been lost. let us fully introduce ourselves. i'm Kim Sunoo, the sunshine of this high school." Sunoo showed off his eye smile, his eyes curled into ones that looked like a fox, waving sweetly as he tucked his hair behind his ear. it was Niki's turn to stare first. it was almost as if he was in a trance. was the time frozen, he couldn't tell. oh how he wanted to sink his teeth-- 

'this'll be interesting' Niki mentally noted, licking at his fangs, making sure his lips never parted while doing so. 

Sunoo continued. "this is Park Jay, the durian of this school." Sunoo joked, pointing at Jay. he loved teasing his hyungs whenever he got the chance to. Jay glared at the fox like boy who was laughing. Jake was silently taking in the scene, snickering. it was true after all, Jay really did resemble a durian. 

"yah, i don't look like a durian you fox!" he flicked the other's forehead, creating a pouting Sunoo while rubbing the tiny spot. Jungwon unintentionally laughed and Jay shifted his direction to look at the new source of voice. "look what you did Sunoo, now he's laughing at me too!" Jay dramatically flailed his arms in the air to emphasize his disapproval for this situation. he didn't necessarily hate the sound of it though. Jungwon oddly found the peculiar boy cute.

"and this is Shim Jake, the school's jokester." Sunoo said and Jake waved, smirking at the title he made for himself. 

if you asked Jay or Sunoo about how many times they've been pranked by him, they couldn't tell you. Jake just finds that as a hobby to scare or tease the others. 

Sunghoon was blinking non-stop at who he now knew as Jake. was there lint in his eyes or something? he went to rub them and gawked at him once more. if being hot was a crime, Sunghoon was sure this Jake would've been sent to jail for a life sentence. he was just standing there in all his confident glory, not giving people like Sunghoon a break from his looks. 

without the other noticing, Jake stared at the tall vamp with an unreadable expression. his breath got caught in his throat and he quickly looked away from him. he decided to bow and replaced his current expression to a smile. "it's nice to meet you guys. thank you again for being able to show us around." he continued. "I'm Park Sunghoon, and this is Nishimura Niki and Yang Jungwon." he pointed at his two friends with a smile. Niki bowed his head and gave a glance at Sunoo only to wink his way, the other now hiding the pink tint that was plastered on his cheeks.

it was Jungwon's turn to bow and he formed his lips in a straight line, showing off his dimples that were hidden from the world. if you keep looking at them, you could swear to get captivated, not being able to look away. just like how Jay was feeling in that very moment.

RIIIIING.

just like that, the bell rung and they were still standing around in the office. Sunoo was the first to speak up which took the attention from everyone in the room.

"right- so each of us are touring you guys around separately. Niki you'll uh-uh come with me, we're in the same year. i'll show you around our side of the building and where the clubs are at." Sunoo announced nervously as he skimmed through Niki's schedule. 

the said vamp's ears perked up at that. he licked his lips in excitement, knowing that he'll have the other for himself for a couple hours. 

Sunoo already has a bad feeling about this. but why did he like the thought of that? the fox like boy shook his head from the crazy things he was thinking.

"ok so that means i'll be getting Sunghoon and you'll get Jungwon." Jake jumped in. he took a glance at sunghoon's schedule with a smirk. 

Jay just hummed in response, not giving much thought to the words since it made sense anyways. alright, he'll show around Jung- his eyes shot open once he finally took in the plan again. Jay slowly craned his neck towards the shorter male. he made eye contact with the other and he could've sworn he felt his heart beat two times quicker at that. 

they paired up with one another and were on their own paths to travel around school.

holy shit, this was gonna be a long day.


	2. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "U-uh, Niki. You're too close." Sunoo nervously shifted his gaze somewhere else as he feels his cheeks burning from being flustered.
> 
> "Oh am I?" Niki smirked while taking one step closer to the fox-like boy standing before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back WOOP WOOP my writing sucked in the last one forgive me :") but don't worry. I'll slowly but surely get better at writing, I just didn't wanna forget my ideas and what not because well...I just think of shit off the top of my head but I hope you'll also enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a kudos and a comment mwah !
> 
> this chapter may be smaller than the previous one (I'm not for sure yet) so bear with me. 
> 
> adding tags as this story goes on.
> 
> Story not edited. :))

When the pairs began splitting up, they all went on their way to travel around the school.

The halls were still jammed with students, floating around aimlessly. Probably trying to get to their classes or just hanging out since they're free from schoolwork or activities. In other words, Jungwon knew he wouldn't have such a dull life around here. It was lively, to say the least. Being gregarious wasn't his specialty but he was willing to give it a shot when that time decides to creep around a corner. 

Jay was just going over all the areas of the 3rd year side of the building, splurging out information that Jungwon needed to know. The raven-haired male was just nodding and humming, not in the mood to express effort to make such a small conversation just yet. he just wanted to listen to the other talk for a little while longer. He didn't even realize that he was spacing out for a bit.

"Jungwon, hellooooo. are you listening to me? Are you ok?" The taller of the two questioned, snapping his fingers in front of the other's face. Jungwon shook his head and looked up expectedly at the other.  
  


"Oh- y-yeah I'm fine and I heard you. Continue talking." he shyly waved him off while facing ahead.

"Alright, what did I say then?" he had a hint of playfulness laced in his words as he was crossing his arms, noticing that the black-haired boy was kind of introverted. He wanted him to get out of his shell.

Jungwon lightly punched the taller's shoulder, speedily walking off. "Just finish touring me around!" He heard Jay laughing at the other's reaction while attempting to catch up to him. Jungwon didn't know why but, he felt like himself around this particular boy. he couldn't put his finger on why though. although, he didn't have a problem with that. Maybe this Jay guy can be his first friend here.

Finally finishing the last trip around the school, Jay had to go. He had this huge test for math and god, did he suck at it. It's a miracle how he passes every year. Even with a tutor, he couldn't manage to do more than three problems on his own. 

Jay waved off Jungwon and left within the sea of students still going past. Now Jungwon was alone. Pulling his phone out, he quirks a brow when he saw that it was already twelve. His stomach grumbled and he clutched onto it, mentally shushing it. Maybe he should head down to the cafeteria. He hoped that eating the junk food there would crush his need for craving blood.

Not losing his way there, he makes it when lunch was just starting so he took this as a chance to head in line and search for the others with wandering eyes.

Not being able to see his friends, he purses his lips. Why are they taking so long? Huffing out, Jungwon moved up to the front of the line in no time and paid for some chips and some of their pop, trying to find a certain empty table but there wasn't any.

Just his luck.

Looking around, he sees a boy by himself eating alone so he just decides to sit over there. The fewer humans the better he thought. Approaching the mysterious boy he notices that he gives off..the same aura as him. He's not a vampire, right? Is his mind playing tricks or what? Shooting that impossible thought to the back of his mind, he pulled up a seat and sat across the other. 

"Is this seat taken?"

no response. Just eating quietly and not even making eye contact with the person in front of him. 

"Umm, I'm gonna take that as a no?" And with that, he settles himself in and began to munch on his chips, hoping for his best friends to hurry up. Jungwon just chose to look at the other more closely. He was wearing a green flannel with black and white splatters on them. 'Cool', the vamp mentally noted. he had rips all along his pants with chains hanging off his belt loops.

"You're not really the talkative type, are you?" Jungwon successfully took the attention of the other and he shook his head to confirm his assumption. he wanted to start talking to people so why not start with a shy, harmless student? "I'm not either, trust me. I'm actually new here so I just thought maybe I can start making conversation. My name's Yang Jungwon by the way. What's yours?" He heard the other whisper his name and he caught on quickly.

"Ah, Lee Heeseung? Well, it's nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other around more often." Jungwon sent the other a dimpled grin and Heeseung froze.

How did he hear him? He barely said his name over a whisper. He could've sworn he was the only vamp around this town and area. And the aura this dimpled boy has. Could he really be just like him- and if so, where did he come from? Is there more of them roaming inside this school right now? It wouldn't possibly be a bad thing to wanna stick around the other, right? Heeseung doesn't have any friends here anyway and he'll be befriending a fellow vamp so what could be so wrong about that?

"Are you alright?" Jungwon glances over at who he now knows as Heeseung in question. It looked like he was battling with his thoughts or something. 

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." He forced a smile out and took a bite of his half-eaten sandwich. 

\----------------------------------

Meanwhile with the 2nd year pair, they were still wandering around the hellhole they call a school. Niki was having the time of his life, teasing the older, watching him become all shy and flustered. It was a sight to be seen. He was already intrigued with the other but he only presumes that since he could already smell the sweet red liquid running through his veins. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Wanting to get close to him doesn't mean he has a serious interest with the other! Or maybe the blonde-haired vamp is convincing himself otherwise.

Hearing whispering, Niki narrows his eyes and gazes around the halls, the indistinct chatter becoming more clearer. 

_'Who's that new guy?'_

_'Yeah, and why is he so close to Sunoo? He doesn't even know him.'_

_'He's kinda cute though. Does anyone know his year?'_

Niki only smirked at that, seeming as though that he has some fans already. The blone-haired vamp was enjoying the attention way too much, that he didn't even see himself getting a little bit closer to the other that was standing wide eyed. 

"U-uh Niki, you're too close." Sunoo nervously shifted his gaze somewhere else as he feels his cheeks burning from being flustered. 'GAH- Niki they're looking at us now!' Sunoo internally screamed.

He wished he could just disappear in this very moment. Having this type of attention wasn't something the older could say he fancied.

Niki snapped his self back into reality and just stared at the other with a certain glint in his eyes. "Oh, am I?" He smirked while taking one step closer to the fox-like boy, standing before him. he even emitted some sounds from the students around him, clearly waiting to see what happens next.

Sunoo held in a breath in which he didn't know he was holding in as Niki kept approaching. The blonde-haired male leaned towards his ear and whispers, "Heh, my bad." And with that, Niki stepped away and started walking off elsewhere, not even waiting for Sunoo to catch up.

Niki could hear all the girls squealing in that hallway, hell, even some of the boys did as he smirked once more and disappeared from that mini scene he just created. God, was he loving this already.

What the literal fuck just happened? Sunoo was definitely going to tell his hyungs about this later. The nerve of this guy! Sunoo bellowed out the flirter's name, running to him while still feeling stares in the back of him constantly.

\--------------------------------

Sunghoon having his hands in his pockets, intently listening to the other while- hearing squealing? It was kinda far from him but curse his good hearing. he hopes it wasn't anything involving his two idiot friends. They don't need unnecessary problems flying throughout here. 

Sunghoon was still walking around with the male touring him. He every now and again laughed at the boy's antics. Jake was indeed a funny guy. Sunghoon never really laughed at jokes. Not even when Jungwon and Niki does them. Yeah, he would smile and even lightly chuckle depending on the joke but not full on laugh at them.

Completing the little tour, they just decided to walk around aimlessly. Jake didn'y have any important classes to go to, so he offered to stay with sungoon for the rest of the school day.

Walking side by side, Jake stopped in his tracks while thinking deeply thinking about something. "Let me show you something real quick." And after that, Sunghoon just saw his figure disappear as quick as you can blink. Sunghoon rolled his eyes softly and began to follow the other blindly, not really knowing where they were going.

Jake scanned the unknown area to sunghoon and opened a door that had flight of stairs. Sunghoon quirked his brow in confusion but still followed the jokester nonetheless. 

When they reached the top, Sunghoon eyes started to wander around the unfamiliar place. There was flowers of different kinds, also seeing some nice looking statues. The vamp had his mouth hung open in amazement. what kind of high school was this? 

"This is the school's botanical garden. Students never really visit it though. They think it's boring or a waste of time so I took that as an opportunity to make this my safe haven." Jake looked above himself and let out a breath. He really did love this place. It was the only area in school in which he could be himself in, that he could be alone and actually take a breather from his classwork.

"Well if this is your haven, why're you showing it to me? Wouldn't you want this place for yourself? I know I would." sunghoon was confused as to why the other brought him here. He can't lie, this place was absolutely beautiful, but why is he showing him this?

Jake shrugged his shoulders at that. he actually didn't know why he felt the need to do this but he just did. "I don't really know. I just have this feeling, that I'll be seeing more of you this year." Jake moved to look at the male standing before him and flashed him a smile. Sunghoon could've sworn his heart did a backflip.

He's never seen such a captivating male a day in his everlasting life. Maybe because he never left his house in who knows how many years. The way his lips curved up as he was giving him the most genuine smile ever. His demeanor just drags him further and further into this dazed mindset he can't find a way out of.

Without realizing, the bell rung. Sunghoon pouted at the noise, indicating that it's the end of the day. It went by too quick in his opinion. Jake swiftly took ahold of the younger's hand and dragged them back downstairs, not before closing the door behind them.

"Oh come on, don't make that face. We'll come back here at some point." Jake said with a wink and walks with Sunghoon to the front of the school. 

Seeing Jay, Jake waved off sunghoon and took his leave. Sunghoon smiled at that and looked at the back of the boy and sighed out. Boy what a day.

Sunghoon scanned the area, seeing if he can spot his best friends. He ended up seeing Niki first, messing with one of the boys from the office room.

"Yah yah! Stop talking nonsense you-"

"You what? Say it." Niki said teasingly. He received a head smack from the older and Niki rubbed over the spot.

"You dog!" Sunoo stuck his tongue out and walks away from the other in hope he will be left alone by him. He was too much to handle on his own.

Niki only laughed and made his way to Sunghoon, noticing that he's waiting for him to make it over.

"Hey, Penguin. What were you up to today?" Niki questioned. He hasn't seen him since early morning. Sunghoon didn't exactly wanna tell them the day with Jake since he knows how much they love to tease him.

"Oh- it was um, interesting to say the least. Yours?" Sunghoon glanced over at Niki, seeing him smirking.

"Well if I must say, my day was great. I was just messing with that pretty boy all day," he pointed to where Jake and Sunoo was standing and talking. "I even created a little scene and got some people to gush over it-" Niki abruptly got cut off.

"So that was you?! I literally heard that across the whole damn school." Sunghoon hit his forehead and threw his head back. "It's only the first day, why do you have to go and make such a commotion?" The older vamp shook his head at the other and awaited for their other to come out already.

"Who would've though that was gonna happen?! Besides, it was worth it." Niki put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his toes and heels with a hint of amusement on his face. "I think I'm gonna love school."

"Oh yeah? Well, wait until we have to do schoolwork." Sunghoon said with his lips forming in a thin line, wandering his eyes off.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Niki waves his hands in Sunghoon's face with a disgusted look. Niki looked over at the school's front door and notices Jungwon coming out of there. The blonde-haired vamp tapped the other's shoulder to get their attention. "Jungwon's coming."

Jungwon was currently walking out with Heeseung, just conversing about anything coming to mind. "I can't believe you see yourself as shy and closed off. You just basically opened up to me in no time." Jungwon laughed and clutched his backpack with his hands.

Heeseung could only chuckle and shake his head. "I can open up when I'm not feeling so pressured to do so." He let out. "I gotta go though. See ya tomorrow?" Jungwon only nodded and smiled, bidding his farewell to the other. 

"Wonie-ah!" Jungwon heard his nickname being called from the older and he quickly walked over to him, seeing Niki with him as well. "Who was that boy with a second ago?"

"Just some boy i ate with during lunch since you dimwits weren't there to eat with me." Jungwon called them out. "Anyways- are you guys ready to go?" They both nodded and they began their journey back home, Sunghoon wrapping his arms around the others and held them in a headlock, Niki and Jungwon beating up his arms in efforts to make stop.

Today has been a hell of a day.

Until the next day of school, they all thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sooo there's the second chapter. My time had got delayed due to the fact that I've been running around doing things so sorry for such a late upload :") but feel free to leave a kudos and a comment and follow me on Instagram (aint_yhu_zaria) and chat with me. I don't bite, I swear. Or do I? I'M KIDDING XD 
> 
> See ya beautiful engenes later mwah <3

**Author's Note:**

> ok that was the very first chapter! i really hoped you guys enjoyed it and the next one will be up petty soon depending on how my life treats me PFFT- please feel free to leave comments on how you thought about this and i'll see ya beautiful people later <3


End file.
